


Reflection

by CypressSunn



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: 100 words, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally missed mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Sally missed mirrors.

She missed standing in front of tall vanitites, wrapping her body in color and cloth. She missed darkened blushes and smoking charcoal eye-shadow. 

She missed thinking that someone, anyone, would see her that day; at a bus stop or on the sidewalk, while she was rifling through her clutch purse or pulling hair from her eyes. At just the right moment, in the right light, a stranger might think she was beautiful. They might have to look twice to be sure she was real.

And when they did, she would still be there.

Sally missed being seen.


End file.
